THE DOG
by de dog
Summary: CUANDO TODO PIERDE EL ESPIRITU, APARECEN LAS FORMAS... SLASH
1. ch1: solitario

_**"THE DOG"**_

_**Capitulo 1: Solitario**_

Siguió caminando entre la nieve seguro de que esta vez encontraría el horrocruxe verdadero. Dos días enteros caminando entre montañas de hielo y nada, no es que se quejara, la ultima pista que siguió resultó ser falsa después de siete meses tratando de cazarla... por supuesto aquella jamás fue tan confiable como la que seguía en este momento, y aunque anteriormente había contado con la ayuda, nada despreciable, de Ron y Hermione, decidió que era momento de deshacerse de ellos y continuar solo.

Pasaban por Londres con la excusa de _asegurarse que la familia Wesley estuviese a salvo y seguir la recuperación de Bill_, eso fue lo que les dijo, jamás se acercaron lo suficiente como para entablar una conversación casual con la familia, así que, cual niños abandonados por una madre despreciable, Hermione y Ron fueron dejados atrás en la oscuridad de aquel cuarto, alquilado únicamente con ese propósito la misma noche en que llegaron. Noche en que rápida y silenciosamente descendió los escalones para ocultarse bajo la capa y salir de la localidad perdiéndose entre la niebla londinense mientras sus pisadas iban apagándose.

Supo de las infructuosas búsquedas que desató la familia de pelirrojos desde su huida, las fatídicas excusas que proclamaban para que saliera de donde fuera que estuviera. Supo también de las búsquedas paralelas de mortifagos sanguinarios, siguiendo siempre las huellas secas que dejaba la Orden a su paso. Sabía que ninguno de ellos lo encontraría, al menos no aún. ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera? ¿Que saliera a la menor provocación? ¿Que gritara _aquí estoy, ¡atrápenme!?_

Nunca había supuesto el valor de un cervatillo solitario hasta que él mismo huyó, dejando tras de si una estela de búsquedas y muertes que aseguraban querer tenerlo en su poder. A él, un huérfano insulso, un asesino despiadado, un demente, a él… que era solo un niño. De qué podía servirles un niño con el alma destrozada. Cuál era su función en esta guerra, qué querían de él. Sentía que era su trabajo destruir aquellas almas hermanas, porque si, sabía que él mismo poseía una de ellas en su interior, y deseaba acabar con todo, continuar hasta el final, corregir su estupidez, la estupidez de haber vivido, y _acabar_. ¿Por qué acabar con la vida que habían tratado de salvar a pesar de tantas muertes? estaba de más aquella pregunta.

Cual ciervo siguió corriendo cada vez más lejos, cada vez más recóndito, cada vez más fuera de su alcance, del alcance de todos, de su propio alcance.

Se precipitó hacia una soledad contundentemente inevitable. Durante los primeros meses, esas horas interminables de silencio, esas hojas que continuaban cayendo, el paso de las estaciones, la quietud, la proximidad a la locura, la inexistente capacidad de supervivencia, el nulo deseo de seguir, todo se juntó para colapsar en una inmutable frialdad que eclipsaría el rigor de su fuerza. Un espíritu mutilado. El mundo había cambiado a su alrededor. Ahora olía a miedo. Se vislumbraba el camino inquebrantable del miedo y la soledad insufrible.

-_aguanta, Harry, aguanta, solo un poco mas, no puedes rendirte aún_.- niño de manos temblorosas, de facciones lloriqueantes- _estúpido niño resultaste ser_- lagrimas. gritos. deseos exhumados.- _valiente elegido…_

Frustrante soledad.

Cuando por fin sus manos dejaron de temblar, cuando dejó extinguir al dolor ante la inmediatez de los próximos acontecimientos, entonces, y solo hasta ese momento, puedo ponerse en pie. Tambaleante tomó sus cosas, sacudió sus ropas de tierra y lodo acumulados, se limpió las vergonzosas lágrimas del rostro.

Y siguió.

Qué más podía hacer, era un fugitivo, miraría al caos de frente, lo aceptaría cual hermano de sangre, y entonces se preguntó si el caos sería capaz de aceptarle a él de igual manera.

Hubiese deseado no tener que abandonar la seguridad de la ingenua infancia, pero cómo abandonar algo que jamás poseíste… ingenuidad… infancia… términos poco asociados con los niños avejentados por la guerra. Los jóvenes más viejos que había visto la comunidad mágica, horas sin sueño, horas de preocupación, ojos devastados por la locura.

Su carga de conciencia era más de lo que podía soportar, ver morir gente por todos lados, aquellos amigos que murieron acribillados frente a él sólo para protegerlo, la insensata cordura de Hermione arrastrándolos fuera en vez de proteger lo que hubiera quedado, las pupilas temblorosas de Ron mirando lo que ya no podían salvar, huyendo de antemano fuera de las garras de la muerte; la cobardía de Ron, la insensatez de Hermione, todo se reunía en sus venas golpeando su cerebro, produciendo ruidos ensordecedores, provocando una demencia más allá de lo manejable.

-_mírate, Harry-_

-_Luna, Neville… ellos no…_

_-lo siento, Harry-_

_-no… yo no… no sé qué hacer…-_

_-GINNNYYYY…_

_-dieron la vida por ti…_

NO.

_-¿Harry?-_

No.

_-¡HARRRYYYY!!_

No. No fue manejable.

Desencadenó todo. La sangre derramada por sus amigos, _de sus amigos, _hizo que iniciara todo; la traición desembocada a su alrededor forjó en él al mezquino asesino que era ahora. La sangre seguía derramándose por montones, en el mejor de los casos un crucio hacia lo suyo cuando buscaba información, pero él era parte muggle gracias a su madre y gracias a ella podía hacer lo que hacía al torturar a quien se encontrara frente a él, _a mano limpia._

Haría lo que fuera, mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar que haría o que ya había hecho, lo necesario para lograr su objetivo...

No toleraría más lágrimas...

No toleraría traición alguna...

¿Quién había hecho tanto como él sólo para morir cuando acabara todo? ¿Quién, cuando al final de las muertes, al final del sufrimiento, cuando acabara la guerra y se extendiera la paz desearía morir? ¿Quién no tendría ninguna alternativa sino la muerte?

- yo.


	2. ch2: hambriento

_La asfixiante sensación de vació._

_Hundiéndose incontrolablemente, una y otra vez._

_Una y otra vez. Una culpa tras otra._

_Y las máculas, sombras rojas, lunares de sangre esparcidas a lo largo de sus manos... de su ropa, de su carne, de su alma…_

_** Hambriento **_

Tenía hambre.

Hambre era decir poco, un eufemismo para la hambruna por la que estaba pasando. Desde que empezara su viaje lo único que conservaba además de la ropa que llevaba encima, su varita y alguna que otra capa para el frío, eran escasísimas las sobras de carne cruda y seca que ni siquiera recordaba haber comprado... el viento frió le azotaba la cara violentamente, y las tripas le gruñían de igual forma, necesitaba un refugio, la tormenta de nieve no tardaría en llegar... necesitaba dormir, necesitaba pensar en el Horrocrux... necesitaba olvidarse de la necesidad de comer.

Su mente estaba tan fría como su cuerpo, le dolían los dedos de las manos hasta los huesos, la piel le escocia y su mirada continuaba sobre el mapa, congelada en el punto que tenía escrito el nombre de aquel hombre. Suspiró. No había necesidad de que le dijeran la verdad. Él la sabía. Ese hombre no era ningún doble cara, ningún portador de secretos, no podía ocultarle nada, sencillamente era otra victima, él mismo había sido el arma de tortura y nada más. Doblo el mapa del merodeador y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su camisa.

-Cual seria?- pensar en muerte y traición siempre lo llevaba a pensar en las almas de Voldemort.

_...el guardapelo, la copa, la serpiente, algo de Ravenclaw o de Gryffindor..._

Los recuerdos de las últimas palabras de Dumbledore seguían rondando tanto o más que los recuerdos que había visto en el pensadero... y esa nota escondida en el guardapelo... las iniciales

R.A.B…

La había leído tantas veces que ya casi no distinguía las palabras... y hasta ahora solo podía pensar en una persona que podía haberlo hecho, y que para disgusto suyo estaba muerta... había tenido que regresar al numero 12 de Grimmauld Place para confirmar sus sospechas pero el que fuera cuartel de la Orden no le había facilitado para nada la tarea.

ºººº

_Sólo Remus. Sólo él estaba en la casa. Solo a él se necesitaba para que le hicieran dudar._

_-¿te quedarás?-cómo deseo decirle que si. cómo deseó abrazarlo y quedarse con él. cómo deseo llorar en sus brazos.._

_-solo he venido por algunas cosas.- si, habría deseado tanto poder contarle todo a él, sobre todo a él, pero no quería que lo mirara con temor.. O lastima..._

_-¿dónde has estado, Harry? ha pasado tiempo… Hermione y Ron, ellos…- _

_-lo sé…- la voz fue mas grave de lo que hubiera deseado que fuera, como si deseara que no dijera nada mas -lo sé…- repitió esta vez con menos urgencia._

_-¿por qué no te quedas…?- aunque deseaba fervientemente decirle que si, abrazarlo con todas su fuerza y decirle que si, el olor a sangre que despedía su propio cuerpo hizo que mantuviera una prudente distancia, aunque estaba seguro, Remus ya lo había notado.-quedate, Harry- él sabía, Remus sabía sobre lo que había hecho, sobre lo que haría, su instinto de supervivencia se lo decía, y aún le invitaba a quedarse, ¡qué padre más maravilloso hubiese sido!..._

_-lo siento...-no había tiempo para sentimentalismos, subió las escaleras y caminó al salón principal. Ahí vio lo que había venido a buscar. El hilo bordado daba vueltas elegantemente retorcidas, dibujando las ramas de aquel antiguo árbol, mirándolo de cerca uno pensaría que tenía vida propia, anotando nuevos nombres y borrando los que fueron despreciados por la familia. Lo miro tanto que pensó se estaba fundiendo entre sus líneas... _

_-lo siento- había repetido, esperando fuera suficiente, cuando atravesó la puerta del frente y el numero 12 desaparecía entre el 11 y el 13 de Grimmauld Place, dejando atrás al único integrante de la Orden del Fénix que había encontrado aquella tarde en el interior de la fría casa de Sirius._

_Antes de marcharse, miró una vez más hacia donde debería estar aquella vieja construcción, Miró con atención, sus ojos se estremecieron por un momento, un nudo en la garganta pareció formarse, se alegro de poder sentir. Le alegró ese sentimiento de tristeza. Quiso, por un momento, regresar a los brazos de Remus, decirle que lo sentía, que se quedaría, que ya no huiría. Pero no. Sólo fue un momento._

ºººº

¿Qué cara vería si tuviera un espejo? ¿Qué cara había visto Remus?

La guerra cambia a la gente, no había excepción, ni siquiera él.

...el elegido...

Y aunque el pulso se le hacia mas frío conforme avanzaba la guerra, en lo único que podía pensar ahora, era en su propia hambre...

Hambre de vida...

De muerte...

De venganza, y amor…

Si tan sólo no fuera lo que es. Pero la guerra lo absorbía, la traía en las venas, le fue concedido el don de la muerte cuando nació, pertenecía a ella tanto como Voldemort. Sus manos eran prueba de ello. Él estaba destinado a arder en el infierno, si es que tal lugar existía.

Sus pensamientos divagaban entre en aceite hirviente de los avernos y el hambre y lo poco que había logrado en estos dos largos años de guerra, lo que había perdido, lo que había ganado, lo que era y no era él mismo...

-Harry... has cambiado tanto, por qué sigues buscándolo, por qué sigues buscando las almas de Voldemort, por qué sigues vivo...- y es que no podía dejar de reprenderse, su vida era la hambruna misma, y con el hambre que sentía no podía pensar... necesitaba enfocarse.

Necesitaba la ayuda de esa persona...

-- ... --

**NdA: cualquier critica, será bienvenida! gracias por leer!**


	3. ch3: espectador

_La guerra. _

_La desesperación. _

_La fatiga. El cansancio de solo mirar._

_**Espectador**_

La noche lo sorprendió a dos horas de su destino, una pequeña aldea al norte de Escocia cerca de Inverness. La persona que vería en ese lugar le traía información relevante para recuperar lo que a él le pertenecía, lo que él tanto anhelaba tener en su poder¡Ah, si! la información es algo que costaba mucho en estos días, y éste informante en especial cobraba un precio muy alto, un precio que personalmente odiaría pagar.

Al llegar a la aldea se dirigió directamente al primer bar que coincidía con la descripción del lugar concertado. Al entrar, el calor del lugar le agobio un poco después de pasar tanto tiempo bajo nieve. Se acercó a la barra, no sin dejar de buscar algo fuera de su lugar. Cualquier insinuación a trampa. Cualquier mal movimiento y...

El dueño le miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero por experiencia, sabía que esos lugares no eran como estar en casa.

-... habitación 8... -pidió. El dueño del lugar, hombre de pocas palabras, salió de atrás de la barra y lo acompañó escaleras abajo "_muy Slytherin_" pensó. Llegado al pasillo el hombre señaló la última puerta de la izquierda y se retiró.

El numero 8 estaba claramente tallado sobre la puerta de madera, y sabía, que como otras veces, sólo él podría entrar a la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta el aroma de su ocupante inundo todos sus sentidos.

-Llegas tarde... -las palabras arrastradas y duras atravesaron la oscuridad- Tres días tarde- Un crujido. Alguien se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a donde, seguramente, estaba la chimenea.

-¿Tarde?¡No fuiste tú quien viajó desde Edimburgo!- el cuarto fue iluminado tenuemente y el calor de la llamas lo envolvieron de inmediato.

-Llegarías a tiempo si te aparecieras...

-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación. –Se mantuvo entre las sombras mientras su informante se paseaba de un lado a otro con ese andar elegante que le caracterizaba –¿Dónde está la tumba?

-Al grano. C_omo siempre._ Entonces, te alegrará saber, que no está muy lejos de aquí. -se sentó en la cama nuevamente y encendió un cigarrillo, le dio una calada profunda, extasiante, la lentitud con que el cuarto fue hundiéndose en el áspero olor a tabaco le indicó que a pesar de las apariencias, aún guardaba ciertas precauciones en su presencia.

Silencio. Por qué siempre se hacía el misterioso.

-¿Dónde?

-En Portree.

-Pensé que estaría en Londres ¿Qué demonios hace su tumba en Portree?

-Fue enterrado en Londres, pero _alguien más_ pensó que sería mejor resguardar su cuerpo en un lugar menos... predecible.

-¿Quién?

-No lo se, pero tenía mucho interés en que nadie lo encontrara.

-¿Cómo lo has encontrado tú?

-Soy de la familia ¿recuerdas? -aunque sabía que era una respuesta incompleta, no podía pedir mas. El nombre de _esa_ persona no estaba en el trato.- Hablemos de mi pago... – su cigarrillo comenzaba a ser molesto, entre las pausas que regalaba a sus palabras y el olor que desprendía… deseo arrancarlo de sus labios y tirarlo al fuego, pero estaban entre caballeros, tal vez mas tarde, tal vez cuando todo quedara atrás y dejaran de deberse la vida todo el tiempo…

-Mañana podrás leerlo en primera plana.-

-_El Profeta_ vende mentiras -ya habían pasado por esa discusión también- Necesito algo mas... tangible.

-Puedes ir a comprobarlo tú mismo.

-Mi padre jamás ha valido tanto la pena. Mañana leeré _El Profeta_.-encendió un nuevo cigarrillo- Mi información es correcta... espero que la tuya también. –una amenaza. Siempre había cierto recelo en los intercambios, pero también había demasiado en juego como para estropearlo.

Se dirigió entre sombras a la salida. Una mano lo detuvo. En la guerra todos se vuelven más sigilosos.

-Potter –la presión en el brazo aumentó- Ten cuidado. La ubicación de la tumba no es lo único extraño en este asunto...

-... –lo miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar recordar la noche en que murió Dumbledore. En este momento tenía la misma expresión. Angustia. Horror. La primera vez que sucedió pensó que le echaría una maldición. Después de verlo hacer eso algunas veces, se dio cuenta que era su forma de decir que había algo más detrás del asunto.- Lo se. _Siempre_ hay algo mas, Malfoy. –el agarre cedió y Harry cerró la puerta tras de si.

El frío lo abrazó nuevamente cuando salió del local.

Intercambiar un prisionero de Azkaban por un Horrocruxe, le parecía que valía mucho la pena, aun cuando le disgustara tanto Lucius Malfoy. Draco había dicho_: nostalgia al cariño paterno. _Lo que significaba que había sido una orden directa de su amo. Por alguna razón Voldemort lo quería de regreso en sus filas.

Draco Malfoy

Con la huida de Snape, Voldemort requería proporcionarse información por otros medios y Draco Malfoy estaba disponible. Se había convertido en el soplón del Señor oscuro. Un arma de doble filo que Harry aprovechaba a su favor de vez en cuando. Draco ya no era el mismo espectador de aquella noche. Esta vez no estaba dispuesto a perder. Y al igual que Harry, no le importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar...

ºººº

_La mansión de los Malfoy se había reducido a cenizas._

_Medimagos y Aurores iban de un lado a otro. _

_Harry mantenia cierto margen entre la multitud y él. Desde que había llegado no había escuchado nada acerca de sobrevivientes. _

_Un mortifago capturado._

_Draco Malfoy. _

_Harry pudo acercase lo suficiente gracias a la intervención de Tonks. Lo suficiente para ver los ojos de Malfoy. Lo suficiente para saber que estaba bajo la maldición imperius. Lo bastante para tomarlo de la mano y desaparecerse juntos._

_Al siguiente día Draco regresó a donde su amo, Voldemort, jurando fidelidad eterna. _

_Pero Harry sabía que los Malfoy son solo fieles a su convenir. _

_Y aún así..._

_Esa noche lo dejó escapar._

_No habían intercambiado palabra alguna._

_Pero Harry lo había detenido del brazo como Malfoy lo había hecho esta noche. Lo había mirado de igual forma. _

_Le había suplicado que lo dejara ir._

_Y Harry lo hizo._

_No fue porque de pronto simpatizaran._

_No._

_Era algo mas fuerte._

_Un sentimiento compartido._

_Venganza._

ºººº

El aire frío lo regresó a la realidad, se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de piel, la tormenta arreció con furia, con la poca indulgencia que le caracterizaba estos últimos días. Si quería llegar a Portree antes que nadie tendría que aparecerse, era algo que no hacia con tanta frecuencia. Solo en caso de emergencia. Y esta, tal vez era una emergencia, fuera quien fuese el que iba tras su objetivo, llevaba días de ventaja. Tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido...

se aceptan reviews. gracias por leer.


	4. ch4: extinto

_El destino y la muerte no son casualidad._

_El destino no existe. Se construye._

_Y la muerte existe tán bien en cada uno, que no puede ser sino parte de un destino._

_La muerte es nuestro destino..._

_¡El destino no existe!_

_**Extinto**_

El lodo le salpicaba en el rostro a cada estacada que daba intentando llegar al fondo de la tumba. La tormenta, que seguía cayendo en toda su brutalidad desde que había llegado no le facilitaba la tarea. Tenía helado el cuerpo, las manos entumecidas como garras apenas pudiendo moverlas, y mientras escarbaba con ellas pensó se le caerían en cualquier momento, los huesos estaban congelados hasta la medula, un poco mas allá, un rayo había dado a un árbol que ahora estaba en llamas y había cruzado por su mente detenerse e ir a calentarse con el, _lastima_, pensó cuando recobró cabales y continuó cavando. Los escuchaba acercarse. La niebla, lo suficientemente densa para prestarle tiempo y ejecutar su labor, se extendía en el cementerio.

Era un cuento de terror.

Y él, con su cabello negro y alborotado y su rostro blanco como la muerte, era el monstruo principal. El usurpador.

El era quien, con sus manos desnudas, escarbaba entre lodo y ceniza.

Su fuerza, brutal en el momento propicio, hacia acto de presencia una vez más.

Pero no podía permitirse perder la conciencia antes de hallar su objetivo.

-¡Aun no, aun no, aun no...! –seguía repitiendo en susurros mientras avanzaba hacia el fondo. Las uñas comenzaban a sangrarle, y el dolor de su cuerpo ya no era soportable.

Sabía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia. Sentía el cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo. La sensación de vacío acrecentaba en su interior, y lo único que podía hacer era seguir escarbando con sus propias manos.

La opresión en su pecho no disminuía ¿por qué tenía esta sensación? La sensación de haber perdido algo. La sensación de haber escogido el camino equivocado.

No podía detenerse en este momento...

Necesitaba saber si había encontrado el lugar antes que nadie.

Necesitaba saber que su objetivo seguía ahí.

Necesit-

Su mano chocó fuertemente contra algo. Una tapa de madera. _¡si!._ Por fin había llegado. Quitó el resto del lodo sobre la tapa y se preparó para ver lo que había debajo de ella.

Los truenos se escuchaban como bombas en plena guerra. Y los rayos cruzaban el espacio, rompiendo el cielo y proporcionando a Harry la luz que la luna no le podía dar.

La tapa se desprendió con facilidad y de inmediato la fosa se lleno de un olor a fétida humedad. Los huesos enmohecidos y algunos gusanos vagando por los restos de piel aún adherida, hicieron del espectáculo algo deplorable.

La lluvia le pego de llenó. Y sintió mas frío aún cuando lo notó... era extraño, pero nada que no hubiera visto antes, lo había visto todo, los mortifagos podían llegar a ser perros rabiosos si se le molestaba, pero Voldemort, él era un monstruo, él no sentía. Y en ciertas ocasiones se podía apreciar el odio de él… podía verlos…

Arañazos. Marcas de uñas en la tapa.

_Vivía… su cuerpo respiraba cuando fue enterrado…_

_Pero... _

No pudo despegar los ojos de esos restos...

Los cazadores se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca.

_Pero…_

_-Siempre hay algo mas.-_ susurró para si mismo... no, no era extraño ver el ensañamiento de Voldemort por los traidores, no le molestaba mirar aquellos putridos restos, pero esos huesos, esa carne…

El cuerpo dentro de la tumba no coincidía con el nombre en la lapida. _¡no!_

El cadáver que estaba viendo no era lo que esperaba ver. Ese no era el cuerpo correcto_.- ¡no es él!_

Este cuerpo no tenía el cabello oscuro de los Black.

_Maldita sea_. Ni siquiera era un hombre.

Este cadáver no era R.A.B.

Estos restos no eran Regulus Black-

Los latidos de su corazón se habían detenido... y súbitamente comenzaron su andar con mucha mas fuerza. El órgano quería destrozarle el pecho.

El cabello rojo, marchito…

ROJO

_¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡NO!_

La vista se le nubló.

Sus ojos se cubrieron rápidamente de lágrimas, e intentando huir de la visión ante él se topo de nuevo con la tapa del ataúd sin poder evitar imaginar los gritos...

Los gritos, la desesperación, el pánico que pudo haber sentido al ser enterrada así-

No pudo evitar imaginarla llorando.

No pudo evitar imaginarla en ese estado.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. La fuerza de pronto se le había escapado, y sus piernas no lograron sostenerlo ya, pero la pared a su espalda no permitió que cayera. De pronto se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. No podía respirar. La conciencia se estaba esfumando.

Sintió el tirón de cabello cuando uno de los cazadores quiso sacarlo de la tumba. Y en lo único que pudo pensar, era, que esa mujer que había sufrido tanto, que había dejado sus uñas incrustadas en la madera, no podía ser su madre.

No podía ser Lily Evans.

ºººº

Cuando despertó aún era de noche. Estaba acostado, extendido sobre un charco resbaloso, el olor a lodo y humedad le inundaron la nariz. Le dolía el cuerpo, un dolor intenso, como si alguien le hubiera pateado hasta el cansancio. La luna se extendía sobre un cielo recién despejado, el viento silbaba con intensidad y las nubes se movían con soltura. Intentó levantarse, pero los brazos- ¡los dedos le punzaban terriblemente! Ese fue el instante en que recobró conciencia. El dolor siempre hacia lo suyo. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo -que en realidad no fue demasiado rápido- teniendo la varita preparada para atacar en cuanto tuviera oportunidad mientras el movimiento para ponerse en pie se expandía dolorosamente por su cuerpo.

Pero nadie llego a atacarle.

Nadie grito maldiciones contra él o arremetió con golpes o espadas, nadie le lanzo bolas de fuego, nadie le escupió en la cara, no hubo crucius. Porque nadie respiraba ya.

Nadie estaba con vida.

_-_Muertos_._

Caminó entre la sangre encharcada.

_Mutilados._

Cada uno de los cazadores que venían tras él.

_Esparcidos._

Todos, portadores de mascaras blancas. Todos Mortifagos.

_Todos Muertos._

_Todos irreconocibles_

Todos, muy estúpidos. Malfoy le había advertido, "hay algo mas". Por supuesto, siempre había algo más. El maldito cementerio estaba en el centro de un nido de hombres lobo y los muy estúpidos se habían atrevido a invadir ese territorio en plena luna llena.

Fue avanzando lentamente entre los cuerpos de los magos, intentando pensar, su ropa al igual que la de ellos estaba empapada en sangre, al igual que la de ellos rasgada por las zarpas de bestias con saña a través de ellas. Intentó imaginar cuántos serían. Un mago tampoco era de menospreciar, debiendo por supuesto, ser un mago muy diestro para poder defenderse de todos a la vez. Voldemort debía pensar mejor en sus pruebas para mortifagos, ni siquiera siendo tantos había logrado sobrevivir uno solo.

Siguió su camino, agarrando su costado izquierdo donde una cortada le escocia, cojeando, esquivando los montículos de tierra húmeda y la lapida que rezaba el nombre _Regulus A. Black_ hasta que tuvo de nuevo la sepultura a sus pies. La tumba estaba intacta, tal cual la había dejado, el cadáver de la mujer pelirroja seguía ahí, encogido. De nuevo sintió esa presión en el pecho, e intentando no imaginar que esa de allí podría ser su madre, bajó de nuevo a su lado. Cierta repulsión lo invadió cuando sus ojos repasaron cada detalle del cadáver como si lo estuviese violando con la mirada. El recorrido se detuvo sobre la mano derecha. Cerrada. Ocultando. Celosa a cualquier extraño que deseara verlo. Una cadena de plata sin brillo se escurría entre los huesos. Con una casi ternura, como una delicada caricia, tomó la mano y la desprendió de su tesoro. Se sentó a un lado de la mujer, inspeccionando ya más de cerca el objeto de plata. Un guardapelo plateado. Desgastado. El guardapelo con la S grabada en el frente, el guardapelo de Slytherin que perteneció a la madre de Tom Riddle. ¡Lo había encontrado por fin!. En realidad ya no parecía tener ningún horrocruxe en su interior, parecía que el verdadero Regulus había logrado su objetivo hacía dieciocho años. Sintiendo el frío del metal entre sus dedos, decidió que era momento de partir de aquel lugar. Se colgó la joya del cuello y salió con un poco de dificultad de aquel agujero.

No se despidió de la mujer.

Ni siquiera pensó en volver a cubrir su tumba. Pensó que sería más sensato, más agradable, dejarla mirar el cielo después de todos esos años encerrada bajo tierra.

La luz de la luna guió sus pasos entre el silencio de la noche.

La neblina se había disipado ya por completo.

Pasaría la noche en Portree y se marcharía en cuanto el sol saliera.

ºººº

_La presión en su cabeza no disminuyó ni siquiera cuando el zarpazo desgarró el cuello del sujeto. _

_La respiración pesada_

_Una tras otra, las garras fueron destrozando la carne que se ponía en frente_

_¿Quiénes eran todas esas personas?_

_¿Qué querían de él?_

_La sensación de hambre se redujo cuando comió las viseras de uno de ellos._

_La sangre le salpicaba el rostro._

_Necesitaba la luz. Deseaba ver el brillo de la sangre._

_¿Qué querían de él?_

_No dejaban de atacarlo. Luces verdes y rojas iban de un lado a otro. Luces dolorosas._

_¡Déjenme!_

_Duele._

_Correr. Esconderse. Atacar. Matar. _

_La presión en el pecho._

_Matar._

_Huir._

_Silencio._

_Todo era rojo._

_Todo tenía ese olor. Repulsivo. Adulador._

_No quería oler._

_El dolor de pecho no paraba._

_¡Para!_

_¡Detente!_

_¡DETENTE!_

_N.A: mil gracias por los reviews!!... de verdad... por cierto, si, es un harry x snape... yo seguiré, aún cuando me atrase un poco en subir los cap... mi trabajo ( y a veces la flojerilla) me gana. pero yo sigo por aqui. gracias de nuevo por todos los que se toman un tiempo para leer mi historia._


End file.
